


Roll

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo does something nice for Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll

It would be better, of course, if he could tie himself _completely._ When he went to Nori for supplies, he was offered bars to spread his legs apart, harnesses to fix his arms behind his back, and straps to bind his wrists and ankles together, but he can’t put any of them on by himself. Since he can’t bring himself to ask another dwarf to help tie him up while he’s naked, he can only use what few chains he can operate on his own. He fits a thin tiara around his head, drapes hefty golden necklaces around his neck, loops on bracelets and belts of jewels and even a little chain that clips onto either one of his nipples, pebbled in the cold air. But the bindings are the real prize, and those he locks around one ankle, then around his wrists. He can maneuver his little hands in them just enough to turn the key through the lock, and then he tosses his key beyond the little pile of gold he’s sitting on, where it skitters under a table. Thorin’s treasure room is overflowing with coins, but the biggest pile is now gathered in the corner where Bilbo sits, fastened secure enough that he can’t move more than a meter from the wall. 

He feels more than a bit silly while he lounges back in his hill of gold. Even though the point of it isn’t to wear a stitch of clothing, Bilbo still finds himself subconsciously squeezing his thighs together, trying to shield his crotch from view. He rests his manacled hands in his lap and practices his speech in his head, finding this all dreadfully _embarrassing_ , but it’ll all be worth it if it pleases Thorin. With the key out of reach and Balin already instructed to send Thorin here, it’s too late to back out now. 

Fortunately, it isn’t long before the heavy metal door swings open, and Thorin steps inside, looking about expectantly. The second his gaze lands on Bilbo, it latches on.

Bilbo sits up straight and puffs out his chest, arching his nude body forward. He dips his head submissively and purrs, “Welcome back, my king.” He tries to put a bit of a moan in his voice, which isn’t hard: Thorin is handsome enough to always get to him, and the thrill of being on his knees and naked, bound before his lover, always excites him. Thorin, at first, only stares, eyes wide and mouth open.

Then he takes a step forward, and Bilbo tries to explain, “I had myself chained up for you, so I can be safely locked away with all your other treasures. That way, no one but _you_ can ever look at me again.”

Thorin’s breath catches. He must know it’s a game, but he still looks like he’s in a dream. He drifts forward, while Bilbo squirms for show and bows lower, growing hot despite the coolness of the room and the cold of the treasure around him. Another step, and the next comes faster—Thorin practically runs across the room.

He lunges at Bilbo hard enough to knock Bilbo back against the stone wall, completely sandwiched in between the gold and the corner and Thorin’s large body, bearing down on him. His mouth is claimed in a hard, rough kiss, with a greedy tongue slithering right into his mouth. All Bilbo can do is whine and tangle his fingers in the front of Thorin’s robe—he can’t even throw his arms around Thorin as he’d like.

When Thorin finally parts to let Bilbo breathe, Bilbo sighs, “Happy Anniversary, Thorin.”

Thorin looks like he’s won himself a whole new kingdom, one he’s excited to explore.


End file.
